Didn't You See?
by BlackBat09
Summary: Robin can't believe Kid Flash saw it before him. Contains slash.


Dick couldn't believe Wally had seen it before him.

The five of them were sitting in one of the living rooms; the one with the biggest TV, of course; flipping channels. Wally sat in one chair, sulking about the rejection of his remote privileges, and Dick was in the other chair, zoning out. Kaldur, Megan, and Superboy sat on the couch, Superboy in the middle. Every few minutes, Megan would scoot closer to Superboy, and every time, Kaldur would lock his light green eyes on her and frown.

"M'gann, please. Respect Superboy's personal space." And every time, Megan would move back to her end of the couch and pout. And the cycle would repeat.

Dick glanced over at Wally and saw that he had 'the look' on his face, the one that meant he had stopped thinking with his stomach or his penis or not thinking at all, and actually used his brain, which had slapped the speedster across the face with some new information. Dick caught his best friend's eye and looked at him questioningly. Wally tilted his head toward the door and blinked twice, slowly, their signal for 'we need to talk.' Dick nodded, and Wally looked at the TV, which Kaldur had just flicked to the opening credits of a James Bond movie.

"Whoa, whoa, dude, stop!" Kaldur cocked an eyebrow at Wally as he jumped out of his chair. "We have got to watch this." Superboy looked at him.

"Why? What is it?" Wally gaped at the Superboy.

"Dude. You don't know Bond? James Bond?" Superboy shook his head. "Oh, man," Wally sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "This is a classic! I'd better get popcorn." Wally sped out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Superboy. Dick laughed and stood.

"Personally, I want a soda. Anyone else?"

"Mountain Dew," Kaldur responded, sounding slightly puzzled.

"Cool. Megan?" The Martian girl smiled.

"Dr. Pepper, please." Dick nodded.

"Okay. Superboy?" The boy looked down.

"I've never had soda." Dick grinned.

"S'okay, man. I'll get you a Coke. Start with the classic." He walked out of the living room. "Be right back," he called over his shoulder, and then turned and ran almost headfirst into Wally, who was vibrating.

"Dude. Can you believe he hasn't heard of Bond? That's insane!" They began walking towards the kitchen. "I should've gotten soda. Popcorn takes too da- too long." Dick rolled his eyes.

"I've heard you cuss, man. Anyway, what'd you want to talk about?" Wally glanced around, then grabbed Dick and sped to the kitchen. Dick stumbled dizzily when Wally put him down, waiting for the room to stop spinning. When he'd righted himself, Dick glared at Wally. "What was that?" Wally tapped his foot at superspeed.

"He-llooo? Super-hearing?" Dick rolled his eyes.

"So?"

"Sooooo," Wally said, sounding exasperated, "If Supey hears what we're talking about and asks the other about it, we're screwed." Dick raised an eyebrow at his friend, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Why?" Wally stuck out two fingers, ticking off the consequences.

"If he asks Megan, it breaks her heart and she breaks us. If he asks Kaldur, he gets embarrassed and beats the crap out of us." Dick sighed moodily and leaned back against the counter, regarding Wally carefully.

"But what's the deal?" Wally gnawed his bottom lip and glanced around furtively. Looking nervous, he peered at Dick through his red bangs.

"Kaldur'ahm has a thing for Superboy." Dick jerked up in shock, blue eyes widening behind his glasses.

"A thing?" he asked, a tinge of panic in his voice. "Y-you mean, he's, like, y'know…" Dick trailed off awkwardly, only managing a whisper when he queried, "Gay?" Wally's green eyes were serious as looked at the other boy.

"I don't know, man. He never showed it earlier." Dick took a deep breath.

"So… What now?" Wally tilted his head, confusion evident.

"I dunno, dude." The redhead stopped, chewing on his bottom lip. "Well… I actually had one idea." Dick raised one obsidian eyebrow.

"And your one idea is…?" Wally refused to meet Dick's eyes, instead picking at a loose thread on his jeans.

"Well, we could make them more comfortable with it. Let them know we don't have a problem with them being gay," he said, looking everywhere in the kitchen except at Dick. Dick frowned, still confused.

"Like… How?" Wally sighed exasperatedly, and suddenly Dick's sunglasses were gone and there were lips pressed against his, Wally's lips, and the Boy Wonder had no idea how or why it was happening but it felt really, really good. Wally pulled away, his cheeks flushed almost the same color as his hair and a sheepish grin on his face. The microwave beeped.

"Just think about it, dude." Wally grabbed the popcorn and ran out of the room, leaving Dick standing in the kitchen in shock.


End file.
